The Letters
by BlackCat46
Summary: The students are leaving. Letters are written and left for their readers. Serious feels ahead. If you don't like it, don't read it. K because I say so. (R&R) Oneshot.


(I own only plot.)

**The Letter**

_**A/N: This is a oneshot I've had in mind for the last three days. If you don't like, don't read. You have been told.  
**_

* * *

The day of the students' final goodbye dawned with heavy grey clouds. Everyone was miserable. Victor had left the previous night and he had been hurt by leaving. He had been through a lot in that house. Everything from his childhood had been there. His father had left him there to rot, his friends had vanished from him. He'd been alone for thirty years. Then he'd hired Trudy, who had even been bubbly and bouncy when she was eighteen, someone who had greatly improved his life. She had made him provide the house for teenagers, which had driven him mad when they started snooping. He only put up with them because he knew how it felt to be lonely. And now, on a plane, leaving that house, those people forever. He thought of how they'd say goodbye later that day, with hugs and kisses and tears. He thought of that house, occupied by only Trudy for the entire summer. She'd taken his place as the loner now. She'd often spent her summer at home with her family. He'd always envied her for having a family who supported her, who were still there for her. But now, she couldn't go back, because Mr Sweet had instructed her to stay. He sighed and looked at his dead raven. "Oh, Corbierre. To think, this stupid Touchstone is the reason I had to leave. It's the reason that poor woman can't go home."

In the house, Trudy woke up with a feeling of darkness spreading through her. "This is it. I have to say goodbye now. My babies are all going out into the adult world and... And I'll never see them again." She whispered and felt tears falling. She wiped her cheeks and tried to put that thought out of her mind. Saying goodbye to the kids she'd known, loved and in some ways, raised for the last five years. Or in Jerome's case, twelve. She wrapped her bathrobe around herself and glanced at the mirror. She sighed. She had pillow hair, her eyes were red and sleepy, her lips were dry and cracked. She got ready for a shower, wishing she was one of those people who could wake up flawless. Like the kids on a Sunday morning, who woke up with flawless hair and bright eyes. She envied their stunning looks. She couldn't push the thought of saying goodbye out of her mind. She hated washing her hair, it was always too tangled. After her shower, she gave her teeth a scrubbing and rinsed. It drove her mad to think that she would lose her lovelies within just a few hours. She felt sick. She grabbed the hairdryer and began to dry her hair. It was doing her head in, hearing her own thoughts. Eventually, she grabbed her hairbrush, looked at her reflection and said "Be strong. For them."

Mara Jaffray was awake as soon as she heard the sizzle of frying bacon. She loved it when Trudy made bacon. It was only for special occasions, so the students only ever got bacon on their birthdays. It was always crispy, no slimy, fatty bits. It was fried in specially bought meat dripping, which Trudy seasoned a tiny bit. WIth bacon usually came a full English breakfast with toast and her homemade waffles and maple syrup and freshly squeezed orange juice. Suddenly, a new aroma reached Mara. Stewing apples! She was stewing apples to make apple juice! Mara ran a brush through her hair and threw on her flannel robe. She shot to the housekeeper, who was grateful to have put on waterproof makeup. "Trudy! Good morning."

"Good morning, my lovely. Breakfast isn't quite ready yet." The older woman said with a bright smile.

Mara saw the sadness behind her smile and hugged her. "I'll miss you, you know. It's not going to be the same without you."

"I know, it won't be the same without you, either, my lovely."

Mara knew when Trudy was upset. She always had. Half an hour later, the other teens walked in. Fabian looked like he'd scarcely slept, Joy looked excited, Willow was her cheery self, KT was smiling, Patricia was cuddled up with Eddie, whose eyes were locked on the food. Alfie and Jerome were impressed. Cassie, Erin and Dexter were already gone. They'd left the night before. "Wow, Trudy." Jerome smiled at the woman who had practically raised him.

Alfie asked "How much are you actually going to miss us?!"

Eddie said "Trudy, I think I love you!"

The girls laughed. Only Fabian didn't comment. Joy said "You're amazing, Trudy."

"What she said!" Patricia smiled.

"Trudy, your cooking is brilliant!" KT beamed.

Willow said "Ooh... Sad vibes."

"More bad vibes?" KT asked.

"No, sad. Not bad. They're sad."

"Well, duh, Willow. We're leaving. We're bound to be upset." Patricia told her.

"It's coming strongly from... There! Trudy?" Willow looked in the direction her arm was pointing, then looked at the caring housekeeper. "Are you OK?"

She looked at the girl and shrugged. "As OK as I'm going to get today."

Willow sensed that it was to do with them leaving. Jerome felt her pain. While the kids ate, Trudy was watching them. She saw them laugh and joke about. She grabbed paper, a pen and an envelope. She began to write. Her letters of goodbye to the kids.

_To my little Fabian,_

_You have always been such a sweet boy. I remember you being a  
tiny eleven year old, glasses and round cheeks with an astronomy  
book that was almost too heavy for you to hold in front of your face.  
You didn't like to talk and you scarcely ate that first day, reading  
through the meal. The others made some comment that annoyed you  
and you came out with the most intelligent thing I'd ever heard from  
an eleven year old. I remember you meeting Nina, how sweet it was  
when you tried to talk to her. That little stutter was so cute. You  
always gave everyone in this house a reason to smile. And I  
will not ever forget you. You are one of my babies and I love you.  
_

_Lots of love and kisses, from Trudy. xxxx_

_To my little Joy,_

_You really lived up to your name, my lovely. You brought  
laughter and light to everyone around you. I can't believe  
that you were ever that shy, mousy little girl who appeared  
on my doorstep those six years ago, now. You've grown so  
much, my baby. You've become a confident, bright young  
woman and I hope that nobody ever knocks that lovely light  
out of you. I'll never manage to forget you, ever. I don't  
__ever want to. You are one of my babies and I love you.__  
_

_Lots of love and kisses, from Trudy. xxxx_

_To my little Alfie,_

_Oh, darling. Ever since you arrived, you've been the  
bounciest, liveliest and sweetest boy I've ever known.  
You've given me cause to go grocery shopping every  
other day with your incredible and very healthy appetite.  
I've never known a boy to eat so much and stay so skinny.  
And just so you know, that gravy bucket prank over the  
girls' bathroom door? I know it was you, love. You've always  
managed to make me laugh. I do love it when you pull pranks  
and I'll certainly miss that. You keep pranking, love, keep eating  
people out of house and home. Give them every unholy terror you  
can! And start a food fight for me, sweetie. I won't be forgetting you.  
Like I'd ever want to. You're one of my little babies and I love you.  
_

_Lots of love and kisses, from Trudy. xxxx_

_To my little Willow,_

_I know you and I never really communicated too much, but I  
admire you. You have a deep soul, an intelligent mind and I  
consider you a blessing to this earth. You are a beautiful girl and  
Alfie is very lucky to have you, darling. Everyone is. You keep  
being your bright, bouncy, bubbly self and keep that lovely  
smile up. You light up the world with your smile and your laugh.  
Give the world a real sight of the wonderful Willow Jenks I  
know and love so much. You are a brilliant young woman and  
I hope you stay that way forever. I won't forget my little  
Willow. As if I want to, though. You're one of my little  
babies and I love you._

_Lots of love and kisses, from Trudy. xxxx_

_To my little Kara Tatianna,_

_My little ray of sunshine. I cannot believe how lucky  
we are to have known you. You're a bright, lovely  
little stroke of luck, darling. You leave rainbows and  
happiness behind you, darling and you have such a  
lovely life ahead of you. I am so proud of you and  
all you did this term. You are a brave, strong and  
very intelligent young woman and you're a miracle  
all of your own, darling. I wish you all the best in  
college and I won't forget you, though I don't want  
to, my lovely. You're one of my little babies and I  
love you._

_Lots of love and kisses, from Trudy. xxxx_

_To my little Eddie,_

_You are such a love to have around. You've worked  
miracles around here, my lovely. I must say, I'm  
impressed. Congratulations to you and Patricia, dearie.  
Send pictures of the little one, will you? You are a strong,  
sweet, kind and gentle young man, even though you have  
a very quick temper. You are intuitive and smart and I  
sincerely hope that you never lose that remarkable quality.  
I won't forget you, darling. You're one of my little babies  
and I love you._

_Lots of love and kisses, from Trudy. xxxx_

_To my little Patricia,_

_First of all, congratulations, my sweetie. Secondly,  
please don't get angry with me, you are a very  
beautiful girl and the kindest young lady I know.  
You're so sweet and gentle and very talented. I'm  
proud of you, darling. You'll do so well in your life.  
Keep pushing for what you want, show any  
oppressors that may come into your life that you're  
much stronger than you look and that you'll  
fight for what's right. You are a wonderful girl and  
it's been an honour to be allowed to a part of your  
life, my lovely. I'll never forget my temperamental  
little brunette. You're so special, lovely. You're one  
of my little babies and I love you._

_Lots of love and kisses, from Trudy. xxxx_

_To my darling Jerome,_

_Oh, honey, what can I say? I've known you since  
you were a beaten, crying, tiny five year old! And  
now, you're here, ready to go to college! Oh, love.  
Every moment I've ever had with you, even when  
you were cuddled up in my bed, I've treasured and  
I'll never forget. You've played such a lovely role in  
my life and I thank you. You've been a shining light,  
a miraculously skinny boy with a huge appetite. I  
cannot believe that you, baby boy, are heading off  
to college already. You've always been my baby. I  
love you, sweetheart._

_Lots of love and kisses, from Trudy. xxxx_

_To my baby girl Mara,_

_Sweetie, now that you're heading off to  
college, I think it's time I told you, baby.  
You're my child.  
I know it's a shock, it was to me, too. But  
you had to know. I'm so sorry. I love you.  
You've been an exceptional student and  
you're very academically special. I'm very  
proud of you, my baby. You're a beautiful,  
clever, stunning guiding light and you can't  
ever lose that. You'll do amazing things,  
sweetie and you'll do this world proud. You  
show this world what you're made of and you  
do us all proud. I love you, baby girl. I expect  
photographs and newspaper clippings! You go,  
sweetie. Let this world know you for the wonder  
you are. Show me how brilliant you can be.  
_

_Lots of love and kisses, from Trudy. (Mum if you prefer.) xxxx_

Trudy put the names on the envelopes and put each letter inside, then sealed it and slipped each into each teen's case. Tears formed in her eyes and she sat quietly on the stairs, crying. She didn't want them all to go. She loved them all. Meanwhile, in the dining room, the teens were having a private meeting. "OK, so who has the A3 paper?" Joy asked.

* * *

Alone in Anubis house. The thought scared the kind, loving woman. Her heart was breaking. The children she loved so much, gone. She cried for half an hour, then decided that she had to clear away the breakfast remains. She walked to the table to find that it was empty, save for one envelope. It read "Trudy."

She picked it up and examined it. "The kids." She sighed, sadly. She lifted the seal.

_To our wonderful Trudy,_

_Thank you so much. You are the best  
housemother ever. You never did get  
the appreciation we should have given  
you. You've been a mother to us in so  
many ways. We all know that you did  
everything you did for us out of love,  
and we all thank you for being so  
fantastic to us. You never seemed to  
feel appreciated, especially since we all  
basically just ignored you and pretended  
that you didn't exist. We love you, Trudy,  
even though we aren't living with you now.  
You've done the best you could for us and we  
never thanked you properly. You've been a star  
to us and we don't deserve someone as lovely and  
perfect as you. So to show our appreciation, we all  
pitched in and bought you a meal ticket for you and a  
lucky man to go for a date night. We want you to be as  
happy as us, Trudy. And we will see you again as soon as  
we can get to you. We need you, Trudy. We love you so much.  
You've been our guiding light and you've been our mother in so many  
perfect Trudy ways. You've given us all a reason to be happy and to carry on  
living. You're a beautiful, gentle, kind and sweet woman and you have provided  
everything that we needed to grow and be happy. Without you, none of us would  
be who we are today. You made us all want to please you and we did our very best to  
make you proud. And we hope that we succeeded in at least making you smile. You're a  
wonderful person and you deserve the best in life. The point of this letter is, we love you so  
much and we hope you're not too upset by us going. We hope you're as proud of us as we are of  
you. We love you, our wonderful Trudy. We're so pleased to have had you in our lives and we've never  
been so happy to have anyone in our lives. You've been our best friend for years and years and you've given  
us our entire lives to be happy. Thank you, Trudy._

_Lots and lots and lots of love, your babies  
Jerome Clarke  
Fabian Rutter  
Mara Jaffray  
Joy Mercer  
Alfie Lewis  
Willow Jenks  
Eddie Miller-Sweet  
Patricia Williamson._

Trudy collapsed in tears. Her babies had written this letter to her to thank her for everything she'd ever done for them. To show her how much they loved her. And they'd paid for her to take someone out with her, just so she could have at least one day that she didn't have to spend alone. "Those beautiful, generous, wonderful, angelic, stunning children. Why would they think of me when they're finally getting out of school, away from curfews, lockdowns, searches? Why?" She could answer that with the letter. They loved her. She felt crushed that she'd missed that.

In their new dorms that night, each of them read their letters from their former housemother. Each texted and individually called Trudy to tell her that they wished they were still with her. Fabian said "I know who you could call, Trudy."

He gave her a phone number. "Whose is this?"

"Jasper's friend, Darren. He liked the sound of you."

That night, Trudy lay in bed, looking at the mobile number. "He's trying to set me up. Aww. I love these kids." She went to sleep, hurting because they were gone and pleased because they weren't going to forget her in a hurry. She was proud of them and she knew that they returned her love as much as she loved them. That kept her happy throughout the summer. She would soon have more lovelies to care for and love to bits. But she'd never forget her own crazy babies. That was her parting promise and she intended to keep it.


End file.
